1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of ladders, and to the particular field of accessories for ladders.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ladders are one of the most common items used in the construction and building arts. Often, a user must use a ladder to reach a wide range of locations for a single job. In such an instance, the ladder must be moved from place to place. Stocking shelves, moving books and the like are examples of jobs that may require a ladder to be moved after it has initially been placed in a desired location. This may require the user to descend the ladder to move it to the next location and then ascend the ladder to complete the work at that location.
This can be a time consuming task and may be tiring since the user sometimes must ascend and descend the ladder several times to complete a job. Since time is wasted going up and down a ladder, completion of a job may take more time than necessary. This can be costly as well as time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for moving a ladder without requiring a user to dismount from the ladder.
Safety is an important consideration when using a ladder as an error could result in a long and dangerous fall. Therefore, there is a need for a means for moving a ladder without requiring a user to dismount from the ladder, which can be used in a safe manner.
A workman may have several ladders so different jobs can be accommodated. To be cost effective, any accessory should be amenable to use on a variety of ladders. However, since safety is such an important consideration, safety should not be compromised by use of an accessory on any ladder.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for moving a ladder without requiring a user to dismount from the ladder and which is amenable for use on a variety of ladders without sacrificing safety considerations.